The Retributor
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: After death, an Umbreon is caught right in the balance during judgement. Rather than wandering the world aimlessly, he sells his soul to Giratina and is sent back to be a retributor, or the bounty hunters of hell. Along with the four other retibutors, he descends upon the earth to enact judgement upon the wicked and maybe get a second lease on his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Retribution

noun

punishment that is considered to be morally right and fully deserved

Retributor

noun

one who give retribution

"This is the most interesting pokemon I've ever encountered. A pokemon whose heart is right in the balance of light and dark. I can't send him to hell, I can't send him to heaven. But there is no place in between for him. He has been on the dark side for almost his entire life, but moments before death, made a crucial decision to push him straight into the balance." The dark lord and guardian of the underworld Giratina was perched in his throne, motionless.

Next to him stood the three goddesses, Yori, Yomi, and Yobi, the three ever-seeing mystic beings. Yori the Gardevoir sees the regrets in one's mind, Yomi the Xatu sees the fear in one's mind, and Yobi the Gothitelle sees the passions in one's mind. Yori stepped up, and bowed down. "My lord, he must join the retributors. The other four stuck in the balance…"

Giratina frowned. "Yes, he is powerful. But the burden of being a retributor is great. _And_ he must be willing to devote his life to it."

Yori spoke. "I see all his regrets. He regrets not telling the Glaceon he loved her before he died. He regrets not thanking his parents. He regrets becoming what he had become." She stepped back.

Yomi stepped up. "I see all his fears. His fear of death, his fear of betrayal, his fear of the good in his heart." She stepped back.

Finally, Yobi stepped up. "I see his passions. His passion for women, his passion for the weak, his passion for killing. But there is another passion… hidden. The passion to bring down the high, and to raise the low."

"Hmm… that sounds like a prefect retributor. Fetch me his soul."

The Umbreon appeared in front of Giratina and promptly collapsed. "You are a hitman. I understand that. You would take out people. But I'm going to offer you a rare chance, to join the elite killers. But you kill only under my command, bringing fear into the dark."

The Umbreon struggled to his feet. "I don't want to kill anymore. I see how terrible a pokemon I was, and I'm fine going to hell."

The Giratina growled. "I cannot send you to hell, because your soul is too good for that. Oh, how I would love do that, but I am forbidden. You can either wander the earth as a spirit, with no purpose, or serve under me, with your soul at my mercy. If you obey me, I might give you a second chance. If not, your soul will burn eternally. What do you say?"

The Umbreon thought about it, then said, "I'll do it."

**As always, please read and review.**


	2. Ch1

**Chapter One-Hellsent**

"What the hell is wrong with this guy? He won't wake!"

"Oh shut up, we're all from hell!"

"Quiet, his eyes are opening!"

"About time…"

"Hmph."

Cain opened his eyes, feeling like he'd been hit by a train. "Where am I?"

Next to him stood four pokemon, a Gallade, a Samurott, a Lopunny, and a Swellow.

"You, my friend, are in a building," said the Samurott.

"No shit! We're on the top of a fucking mountain, Vince!" said the Gallade.

"Can you two shut up? He's looking at you two like you've just punched him," said the Lopunny.

"I'll punch 'em if he wants me too…" said the Gallade, and Cain had a feeling he wasn't joking.

The Swellow on the side rolled her eyes. "You all sound like fucking idiots, arguing like that!"

The other three all sighed, then turned to Cain. "You are…" started the Samurott.

"Cain. Cain the Umbreon."

The Gallade laughed, then stopped when they all looked at him. "Sorry, had a funny thought."

The Lopunny continued. "This is Vince," she said pointing to the Samurott. "He's the oldest of us all here."

"That Gallade is Blade."

"Huh. Blade the Gallade," chimed in Vince. "And you laughed at his name."

"Shut up."

"I'm Liz, and this is Gail. We are like you; retributors."

"Retributor. I head Giratina mention that. You guys are supposedly the bounty hunters of hell or something, right?"

Vince nodded. "That's right. In addition to having our regular strengths, we have all been gifted with super senses, and powers well beyond our normal species."

His mind was racing. "Super senses?"

"Yeah, we're just whispering now," said Liz. "See?"

"That's… pretty cool…"

Blade chuckled. "It sure is, if I say so myself."

The others all murmured in agreement. Suddenly, Cain heard a loud buzzing in his head. "Arghh, what the fuck is that noise?"

The others all sighed. "Giratina's sending is a message. Looks like there's some person who needs to be taught a lesson," said Gail.

Vince grinned. "Finally. It's been a whole day since we got a call. I could use some exercise. Lets see…"

As if on cue, a large note materialized out of nowhere. Liz picked it up. "It's some dude named Crusher. Hmph, the names some people have these days."

The others all nodded, then walked out of a door. Almost in shock, Cain was left behind. "Hey, wait up!"

He quickly caught up to them, and blinked the sunlight out of his eyes. _Moonlight…_ He remembered the last day he was living…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hello? This is Kate."

"Oh Kate! It's Cain."

"Cain? Oh, it's been too long! What have you been up to?"

"Assass… Assessing pokemon for their true potential."

"Oh that's pretty cool. But what do you want? You haven't talked to me for over a year."

"Well, I was thinking…" He swished his tail. "Have you seen _Lucky Charm_?"

"Oh, not yet. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well… yeah. I know it's been so long, but I was feeling a little lonely…"

He heard her laugh. "Alright, I'll meet you at the theater at 6:00. Don't be late!"

"Okay, bye Kate."

"Bye bye, Cain."

He put down his phone, and sighed. He had been doubtful that Kate would even remember him, but it turns out she did. They had broken up about a year ago, but had remained friends. But the real reason he wanted to talk to her was because tonight was the last time he would be known as Cain the Umbreon. Tomorrow, he would be Aldwyn.

He suspected that the police had picked up enough information on the killings to find him, but knew they needed intelligence to find him. Still, a hitman never takes unnecessary risks.

He stepped into the theater, and heard a voice behind him. "Cain!" He turned around to see the graceful Glaceon walking towards him. The two of them hugged, and he remembered all the great times they had together.

"Kate. You haven't changed one bit!"

"Nor have you, Cain!"

"Alright, want to go see the movie?"

"Of course, Cain! Let's go!"

In the corner, a Flareon looked across. He pulled out his microphone. "Kingston, permission to engage target."

"Permission granted."

The movie had began when a massive explosion occurred. Nobody seemed injured, but it put the theater into chaos, as pokemon screamed and blindly ran for the exits.

"Cain! What's going on?" asked Kate, panic in her voice.

"We gotta run!" he said through gritted teeth. _They found me!_

They took a side exit and came out into a dark alleyway. The Flareon watched them. "Target is running. Going after that bitch!"

The two of them looked behind and saw the Flareon chasing them. "What's happening?" said Kate, breathing hard.

"They're after me!" He felt his lungs burning.

"Why?"

He decided not to answer that question. They came to the port of the city, and the boat, _Fury_ was getting ready to leave. He looked back at the Flareon, and saw he was only a few hundred yards away. He looked at Kate, and thought about how beautiful she looked, and how she had always looked out for him. _My turn!_

"Kate, get on the boat, please."

"What? Why?"

"That Flareon is after me. I've… I've done some terrible things…"

"Then you come with me!"

"No. He will hunt us, and find us. If you're alone, he can't go after you. Please, go now!"

The Flareon was only about 30 yards away now. Kate shed a tear, and said, "Bye, Cain!"

"Bye, Kate!"

And she ran toward the bridge leading to the boat. And then Cain felt the searing pain of a flamethrower. He jumped back.

"Bitch, I've got you now!"

He was too tired to reply. Then the Flareon opened his mouth, and shot a concentrated fireball straight at him. He remembered the intense heat before losing life. He heard Kate scream, and blacked out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to focus on the past. He knew he had a job to do, and the others were ahead of him.

"Cain, are you alright?" It was Gail.

"I'm fine." He ran up to where the others were. "Are we allowed to meet those we knew from our life?"

"Normally, no. We have no connection to them; they can't see us, they can't feel us, and they can't sense us. Over time, as we take down more targets, our connection is slowly restored. First, you can only talk to them in dreams. Then they can slowly see you in real life, until you become part of the real world again. But this may take hundreds of years, if you don't succeed. And your friends will die around you."

He shivered. "Lets go."


End file.
